


peach

by percysposeidon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: ALL CHARACTERS THAT YOU ARE FAMILIAR WITH BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Percabeth AU, but i'll update generously, but the content is good so, like the chapters are really short, may have short chapters, this is a really cute one tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percysposeidon/pseuds/percysposeidon
Summary: percy has been crushing on his best friend for six years and has taken almost a whole year to only think of how to confess his feelings to her. when he finally decides how to confess to the love of his life, as he likes to call her, he finds it more hard to keep his feelings inside.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From Him](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/231409) by MaydayParade8123. 



> i am really bad at summaries forgive me.  
> the idea of this story came into my mind when i was listening to "peach" by the front bottoms (its an adorable song listen to it) and well decided to give the title of this story "peach"  
> disclaimer: all of the characters that you are familiar with belong rick riordan

_you are my peach..._

_-water_

Percy quickly scribbles the note on a piece of paper and slides it into his best friend's locker. Also someone Percy is hopelessly in love with.

Percy runs away from the emptied hallway and out of the school where the love of his life was standing, waiting for him, scrolling through her phone.

_God,_ Percy thinks,  _she's a goddess._

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaims. "Finally. I was actually thinking that you were making out with someone in there."

_And I was thinking of making out with you._

Percy laughs, "What? No."

"Good."

Before Percy can figure out what that meant, Annabeth grabs his wrist and drags him forward and behind the school building.

_Holy shit, she_ is  _going to make out with me._

"Hey," Annabeth snaps her fingers in front of Percy's eyes. "Stop zoning out."

"Sorry."

"'S okay. Now, you see that guy over there? The cute one?"

Percy snorts. "Cute?  _Please,_ Annabeth. That's like calling a lizard beautiful."

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "But he  _is_ cute, Percy."

"My ass begs to differ."

"Your ass always begs to differ."

"Touche."

"Anyways, the cute guy asked me out."

It is as if the world leaves Percy's feet.

"What? No.  _No._ He didn't. Did he? When did he ask you out? Where will he take out? What did you even say?"

Annabeth laughs and Percy smiles at the sound. "He asked me out when I was waiting for you outside. And I don't know where he would take me because I told him I'll consider it."

Relief spreads over Percy. "Oh. So, have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Consider it."

"What? Oh, that. Yes and my answer is no."

"Oh, thank God." When Annabeth raises her eyebrows, Percy hastily adds, "He seems like a player. By the way, you said he was cute so why would you say no?"

"Like," she says, making a pointless gesture with her hands. Percy wants to kiss them. "I don't know, like, he's not my type? Sure, he is cute, but not my type. You get what I mean? It's like, he's got light hair which look  _so_ cute on him but I prefer boys with dark hair? You get me?"

Percy nods, trying to keep his cool. It's obvious Annabeth is flirting with him (since he's got dark hair) because  _obviously_ she is referring to him... and another fifty thousand people. "I get you. Uh, you hungry? It's on me."

Annabeth grins. " _This_ is why I love you! Let's go!"

_I love you too. So much. In a totally non-platonic way._

With a tight smile, Percy leads the way with Annabeth in tow who was talking about some weird facts about animals.

Percy didn't really care. As long as he gets to hear Annabeth's voice, he's good. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> right so annabeth doesn't really gives two shits about percy's note lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter two ayeayeaye  
> i'm kinda like ,,,, not happy with this rip  
> disclaimer: all the characters that you are familiar with belong to rick riordan

They are standing at Annabeth's locker, talking about which universities they'll apply to. Percy has his head leaning against the locker next to Annabeth's, looking at her talk about what the perfect university for her should have.

She opens her locker and a piece of paper flies to the ground. Percy's heart flutters as she bends down to pick it up and open it. She glances at him once, shrugs and opens his note.

"You are my peach... What the fuck?"

Percy grins, feeling his ears go red. "Is that what it says? Nothing else?"

"Yeah, that's it except it's signed with 'water' at the end. What the fuck does that mean?"

"Well, it obviously means that someone likes you and thinks of you as their peach."

"I got that part by myself," Annabeth rolls her eyes. "What does 'water' mean?"

Percy shrugs. "I don't know."  _Oh, I so know._ "Maybe it's a clue?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Clue?"

"Yeah, you know," Percy shrugs a shoulder. "To figure out who they are."

"You mean a hint?"

"Yeah."

Annabeth rolls her eyes and lightly shakes her head. "Right. Whatever. What class do you have right now?"

"Uhh..." Percy racks his brain. "Free track is about to finish just about now and then I have a class and after that I'm done."

She grins. "Excellent. Come on, I'll walk you to class and then we'll ride the bus."

"The bus."

"Yes."

Percy laughs. Five years of friendship and she still tends to surprise him. "Why the bus?"

"Because," she huffs. "I want to show you something so shut the fuck up, okay?"

He matches his grin with hers. "Sure."

"We'll have food, too."

"You have a way to keep me on your side."

"Because you're mine," she winks at him, not noticing Percy jolt.

_I am yours and I always will be yours even if you're not mine for I am in love with you even though you miss out song lyrics. I love you, Annabeth Chase. I love you._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bus rides™ with percy and annabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this while listening to peach by the front bottoms is p cool btw  
> disclaimer: all characters that you are familiar belong to rick riordan

Percy isn't surprised when he sees Annabeth already waiting for outside the school; Annabeth has always been the first one to get done with everything every time and was more of the 'adventurous' (as she likes to say) than him.

She grins when she spots him and walks over to him. She flings an arm around his neck with a sigh and Percy's heart flips.

_Fuck, she's so close to me._

"You ready?" she asks him.

Percy nods and cautiously puts an arm around her waist. The wind blows and Annabeth's escaped hair from her ponytail brushes Percy's face.

_My god, her hair smell so good._

They walk till the reach the bus stop. The two climb in and sit down, Percy next to the window.

"Now, we're gonna do that little cliche thing where the couple on the bus share earphones and listen to music, alright?" says Annabeth, taking out her earphones.

_Couples. Holy fuck._

He laughs, trying not to freak the fuck out- Annabeth _obviously_ called the two of them a couple because _obviously_ they're dating and _obviously_ they're going on a date. _Obviously._ "Sure, but why?"

"So I can cross it off my bucket list. _Duh_ ," she says sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She hands him an earphone and ignoring the slight brush of her fingers against his, he puts it on.

_"It was a crush but I couldn't, couldn't get enough..."_

Percy feels himself going pale. Does Annabeth know? Is she taking him somewhere where she can tell him to fuck off and embarrass the fuck out of him? Is she making him listen to songs about the singer being in love just to silently tell him that she knows?

"Percy, you okay? You look as if you've seen a ghost?" Annabeth puts a hand on his shoulder. He wishes she didn't.

_I wish you wouldn't touch me because when you touch me I want to touch you back and keep touching you and I want you to keep touching me and I'm afraid that I will never stop touching you once I do._

"That line is way too overused."

She frowns, "That's because people tend to keep a lot of secrets and when their secret is close to come out in the open, they go pale. As if they've seen a ghost... What are you hiding?"

"Nothing. Nothing from you, anyways."

_What a liar._

"Are you sure? Look, if you don't want to tell me right now, I get it but _is_ there something you're not telling me?"

"Yes, Annabeth, I am sure. Have you figured out who 'water' is?" he asks, not looking her in the eyes.

She raises an eyebrows at the sudden change of subject but only says, "No. I do not know who he is."

"How do you know that 'water' is a he?"

Annabeth shrugs. "I don't."

All he wants to do is kiss her. He wants to tell her that he wants to kiss her and nothing else but instead he says, "After this... food at my place? Maybe also a movie?"

Her eyes light up and they look so beautiful that Percy has to stop and wonder whether they're enchanted or not. "Will your mom bake her cookies?"

He grins, "She will for you."

"Yes! Ask your mom to adopt me."

_Oh, hell no._

"I'll keep it in mind."

_I'll never keep it mind. In fact, I'll try to forget what you just said._

Annabeth then shifts in her seat. "Did you know..."

He doesn't know and he doesn't really care but Annabeth, that Annabeth, makes everything sound _so_  interesting that Percy can't help but listen to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we come across a little bit of athena and poseidon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in a day. be grateful, motherfuckers.  
> also i don't know shit about america so everything is imaginary.  
> disclaimer: the characters that you are familiar with belong to rick riordan

They stop at a place where there was nothing but graffiti.

Annabeth jumps out of the bus and grabs Percy's hand.

His skin burns.

"Come on!" she says excitedly, clearly not aware of how bad a burn she gave Percy.

He looks at his hand. The burn marks don't show. But he can feel them. Feel them inside his skin, on his over, flowing in blood, soon to turn him into ash.

Percy walks towards Annabeth, her earphones dangling from her neck. He can hear the faint music still playing from them.

_"Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money, all I need is you..."_

_I need you too,_ he thinks.

"Look at this," she says, beckoning to a wall of graffiti.

"Look at what?"

"This."

"Yes, but, what  _is_ this?"

" _This._ " Annabeth says and points at the furthermost left corner of the wall in front of them. Percy squints his eyes to figure out what he's supposed to be looking at...

And the art bursts forward in front of his eyes.

It leaves Percy mind-blown since that piece of art isn't exactly  _there_ but  _there_ at the same time. It is art of a man and woman who have their backs to each other. The man has water all around him, making it look like as if he was  _wearing_ the water. There are horses at his feet and he is holding a trident. The woman, on the other hand, is wearing a helmet and armor, as if she is ready for a war. An owl is perched on her shoulder and there are many more around her feet. The man and the woman are glaring, probably at each other-  _because_ of each other. The horses and the owls are clashing together at the feet of the couple. The man's green eyes are alive with fire and anger and hatred which look ready to lash out at the woman who looks about just as fierce. The art in front of Percy is so beautifully terrifying that he wants to  _go inside the picture._ He looks away.

"Those are two of the Twelve Olympian Greek gods," Annabeth says to him, sensing his appreciation for the art which is probably matching hers.

Percy nods, "Poseidon and Athena."

"Yeah. You remind me of Poseidon. You  _are_ Poseidon."

"Really? Uh, thanks, I guess."

"And I'm Athena."

Percy looks over at her. "Weren't they, like, sworn enemies?"

"Oh, they were."

He cocks his head to the side. "But Annabeth... If I'm Poseidon and you're Athena and they were sworn enemies... Shouldn't we be sworn enemies, too, rather than being best friends?"

She looks back at him and she's wearing one of those smiles. Those smiles that look lazy and  _make_ Percy lazy from the inside. "Hypothetically, yes. But not necessarily."

He gives her a lopsided grin. "So... by being best friends  _and_ the Greek gods that hated each other, we're breaking the rules?"

She nods and smiles, "We're breaking the rules, yes."

"Aren't you bothered by that?"

"No," she furrows her eyebrows and Percy has to bite into his cheek to resist himself from kissing her brows. "I mean, if breaking the rules result in having you as a friend, then it's worth it. So no, I'm not bothered by that."

_Friend. Ouch._

He smiles at her and goes all hot and red when she smiles back at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is longer than the rest of the chapters

_you are my plum..._

_-(sea) water_

And in goes the note.

Annabeth had told him to wait for her by locker so that is what Percy is doing. Waiting for Annabeth. And totally  _not_ slipping a note inside her locker.

"Hey," her voice comes from behind Percy and makes him jump.

She laughs at him and she looks like every beautiful thing in the world. He takes her appearance all in; she was wearing the simplest clothes and shoes with her curly blonde hair done in a braid. She usually has her hair in either in a braid or in a ponytail. Percy loves it when she lets it down.

"Hey," he greets her back as she opens her locker. Annabeth raises her eyebrows when Percy's note falls to the ground. He bends down to pick it up for her who, in return, gives him one of her rarest smiles, making Percy blush all over. She reads the note and stuffs it inside her bag. "What does 'you are my plum' mean?"

Percy shrugs, mentally slapping himself for choosing such a song to tell her about his feelings for her.  _Way to go, twit._ "They might have said it because you're plum?"

"I'm plum? You think I'm plum?"

"No! No.  _No, no, no._ No, I don't," he gushes. "I don't think you're plum, no. Even if you  _were_ plum, it still wouldn't matter. I think you're beautiful."

_Percy, you fuck-up._

She's laughing at him and he calms down. "Thank you, Percy."

"It's true."

"Uh-huh. Don't agree to that but... I think you're right about the signing name off thingy being a clue."

"I am?"  _I am._

She nods and continues, "Yes, you see, because this time it's signed off with 'sea water' with the 'sea' in brackets."

"Oh?" Percy acts genuinely interested. "Well, he might really like the oceans? Seas? The beach?"

"Maybe."

He pauses for a second. "Annabeth?"

She looks over at him. "Yeah?"

"Do you have any idea who this person might be?"

"No. Do you?"

"No."  _Yes._

She slumps her shoulders. "What a shame."

"Annabeth, what if 'water' is someone you never thought would be 'water'?"

She shrugs. "I'll only know when I find out who 'water' is in the first place."

"And what would you do, Annabeth," Percy asks her as they start walking towards her class first. "When you finally find out who 'water' is?"

Annabeth seems to consider his question. "Hmm, I really don't know? Like, I mean, I would talk to him, you know." She makes those pointless hand gestures again "Like, I'll obviously get to know him if I already don't know him but I feel like 'water' is someone I know? I don't know what will I still do, though. I don't know, dammit Percy. I  _don't know._ "

Percy gasps and puts one hand on cheek and the other on his chest. _"Y_ _ou don't know?"_  Percy says slowly. "This is a revolution. Annabeth fucking Chase  _doesn't know,_ oh, my god!" He grins broadly when he sees Annabeth rolling her eyes at him. She lightly slaps his shoulder. "Oh my, oh my, oh my, is somebody getting this down? Somebody get it down,  _now!_ _"_ he says loudly in the face of a girl with black hair who gets startled and almost trips.

Annabeth rolls her eyes, again, and moves away from him, muttering, "I have no idea who this person might be. I swear I don't know him."

Percy laughs and slings an arm around Annabeth's neck and pulls her towards him. They eventually end up laughing and hugging. Annabeth's face is touching Percy's bare neck. He can feel her laughter on his skin which makes all the hair on his body stand up.

_I want to stay like this forever._

Annabeth starts to pull away and he holds her tighter. She laughs, her breath fuzzy against him. "We haven't hugged in such a long time," he sighs.

"We hugged yesterday, Percy."

"Exactly."

She laughs again and tries to free herself.

"Five more minutes, 'Nabeth."

"My class is about to start."

"Humph. Fuck your class."

"I'd rather not," she says in his shoulder. "Too many people and not enough time. It would exhaust me."

He laughs and lets go of Annabeth who, for some reason, looks flushed. He wants to keep hugging her; she was so warm and soft and comfortable in his arms. If Annabeth were a couch or a blanket, Percy is pretty sure that people would have a high demand of buying her.

_Okay, Percy. What the fuck? Imagining your crush as a blanket is fucking creepy._

"Fucking stop."

Annabeth blinks. "What?"

"Fuck. Did I say that out loud?"

She looks amused. Her eyes are sparkling. "Yes."

"Fuck."

"Stop swearing so fucking much. See you later."

"Alligator," winks Percy.

She throws back her head and laughs really loud before entering her class. Percy smiles at the fact that he made her laugh. He, Percy. Made  _Annabeth_ laugh.

Grinning stupidly, he makes way to his class.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes fuck sorry for not updating; been pretty tied up *looks down at the ropes on me*

_you are my earth, you are my sun._

_all of your fingers and all of your toes,_

_the back of your head and the tip of your nose._

_you are the reason why i'm smiling,_

_when there's nothing to smile about_

_-water_

_... because your smiles make me go weak_

Percy bites his lip. Should he send it? Or should he not?

He is standing in front of her locker, hand frozen midway of slipping the paper in. Annabeth has already left- she had some family emergency and, anyways, Percy had told her that he would get out late and shouldn't wait up for him and should go at once.

"Just text me when you reach home," he had said.

She had laughed and said she would. And she did.

"Goddammit, Percy, make choice!" Percy scolds himself.

He slips the paper in.

* * *

 

After reaching home, Percy calls his friends to meet him at McDonald's, their usual hangout spot, for an emergency meeting. Percy knows that he has to do  _something_ about his feelings towards Annabeth before his big, fat mouth does the work. Almost an hour later, he is sitting in McDonald's with his oldest friend, both munching on fries.

"You gotta go something, Perce," Grover says after a swallow.

Percy sighs. "I know, that's what I told myself," he buries his face in his hands, "I  _just..._ "

Right then, Leo, Piper, Jason and Reyna enter and sit down next to them. "Hey," they chorus.

"Hey, guys," Percy offers them a smile.

"So," Piper leans across Percy, "girl problems?"

"How the fuck does she know? I didn't even say anything."

"She's Piper," Jason points out, "Of course she knows."

Reyna smiles sympathetically and puts a hand on Percy's shoulder, "Just be yourself. That's what only a girl wants. I made a mistake of not doing that, Percy, and it was bad. Really, really bad. I hated it. I made her hate me. So do not _not_ be yourself."

"Her?" Leo asks, confused.

Reyna's cheeks form a deep, red blush. "I said him."

Leo narrows his eyes at her, mumbles, "Sure you did," and looks away.

Percy bites his lower lip, hard, and draws out blood. "Yes, but the thing is that I _don't_   _know_ how to be myself around her. It's like she makes me a different Percy. And I don't know that Percy. But I like him. I like that Percy very much. That Percy is more carefree and happy and funny and  _him_ around her. Even she seems to like that Percy. Annabeth brings out the best of me and I have no fucking idea how she does it because before her I didn't even  _know_  that this Percy actually existed. She makes me feel better, more full, more happy, more of a better person and, once again, I didn't even  _know_ that someone could do that. She's a miracle worker."

Grover smiles at him dreamily, "You really like her, don't you?"

Before Percy can nod, Leo issues a snort. "Of course he likes her. I mean, Percy has been crushing on Annabeth for, like,  _forever_." He turns to Percy, " You know what,  _senor_ , it's high-time you asked her out."

"Can't believe I'm saying this," Reyna sighs, "but Leo's right."

Jason nods, "Yeah, ask Annabeth out and if she doesn't show those feelings back to you then... Then we'll help you get over her."

Percy looks at his friends gratefully. "But I don't _want_ to get over her. I like crushing on Annabeth. Actually, I  _love_ crushing on Annabeth."

"Damn," says Piper.

"Yeah. Damn," Percy repeats. "Where are Nico and Hazel?"

Leo answers, "Couldn't make it. They're having this family thing with their family."

"Oh," Percy nods.

Grover lightly touches his fingers on Percy's knuckles. This is what both of the boys have been doing since they met each other, as a source of comfort, as a silent message to the other one to say that they are here for them, that they can trust each other, no matter what. That they can talk to each about anything and anytime. That they can share each other's strength and energy if they need to, whenever they want.

Percy has never felt such a rush of affection for Grover.

"Still, Percy. Ask Annabeth out. She's my closest and oldest friend too, remember?" says Grover.

"And we're pretty sure she feels the same way about you like you feel about her," Reyna assures him.

"Guys," Percy spreads his hands on the table in front of him, "as much I'd like to believe that, she doesn't."

Jason cocks his head, "Why not?"

"Because..." Percy lacks words, "Because she isAnnabeth.  _Annabeth_. She's Annabeth, guys,  _Annabeth._ She's amazing and funny and sweet and kind and cool and supportive and friendly and awesome and clever and everything I cannot and will not ever be because she's beautifully perfect even though she might not know that.  _How_ can she not know that? She's everything everyone isn't. She isn't like anyone I've ever met; she's different from them all. She's not like you guys either, no offense. She's more better and more better and more better and just keeps getting better. She's something you look at from a telescope in space. She's worth  _so_ much.  _So much_. All the stars in the universe, all the grains of sand, all the hair on my head, all combined, are  _nothing_ \- I repeat, _nothing_ \- compared to her. She's the best, the most beautiful and everything one wishes to be. I love everything about her and I know that for sure because I've stayed up so many nights, trying to figure out what I don't love about her and I always come to a dead end because everything about her is so  _lovable._ I love her bossy attitude, her freckles-  _God,_ I  _love_ her freckles- and everything about her. I am in love with her, you guys. I am in love and it honestly feels like shit yet beautiful at the same time. It's amazing."

He looks at his friends who are looking at him with an expression mixed with wonder and amazement and awe.

"That was- wow," offers Leo.

"Yep, you're fucked," says Jason.

Piper hits her boyfriend's arm and nods at Percy, "You need to ask Annabeth out. Soon, before somebody else does."

"We'll fill Nico and Hazel in for you, buddy," says Jason. "In the meantime, you figure out how to get that girl."

"Yeah,  __just say this to her: _hola, acabo de darme cuenta de que te pareces mucho a mi siguiente novia_ _!_ " Leo grins, "I'll even send you a list of Taylor Swift songs. They ought to help you."

Reyna hits him upside the head, "Idiot."

Grover gets up, "Right, guys, see you later. Juniper is waiting for me. We have a date."

Percy claps him on the back, "Have fun and thanks a lot, G-man."

"Anytime. Tell Annabeth I said hi and it was a shame she couldn't make it today and that she needs to take a rest from her studies," Grover shakes his head, "Has she been even _eating_ properly?"

Percy laughs, "Yes. I make sure of it."

"Good. I'm leaving my sister on your hands, Percy. Anyways, bye." Grover says and turns and makes way to leave.

Percy turns towards the rest, "I'm gonna leave and come up with ways to kiss Annabeth. Until then, goodbye."

Leo whoops in delight, " _Ir conseguir de ella el tigre!_ _"_

Reyna looks at the Spanish incredulously. "Did you just... say 'go get her tiger' to Percy?"

Percy grins with a wink. "Don't you worry, Leo. I will."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations for what leo said in spanish:
> 
> 1\. hello, i just realized that you look a lot like my next girlfriend.  
> 2\. go get her tiger
> 
> ;))))))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yiek soRRy i forgot to update ,,,, agaiN  
> im working on way too many stories/fics for my own good and i'll be posting them here too (dw im gonna post them at once)  
> this chapter might not be good bc i just /had/ to write something fdijsof
> 
> ALSO you'll meet one of my ocs !!! his name is alex hunter, son of apollo, and wow i love him

Percy has been glaring at Annabeth the whole time she talked to a guy with golden eyes.

 _Well,_ a voice inside Percy's head said,  _you can't blame her; the guy's got looks._

 _Shut up,_ he told it.

Percy looks at the note in his hand. He had tried a different approach this time; even giving a hint:

_yes i'll admit that i'm a fool for you_

_-water_

_ps: i am from one of your close circles_

He sets his jaw. No way is he going to let some golden eyed creep steal  _his_ girl.

 _She's not even your girl,_ said the voice.

 _Shut up,_ he told it again.

"So," Golden Eyes says, "you free this Saturday?"

Annabeth smiles at the boy, clearly unaware of Percy fuming behind her. She opens her mouth but that's when Percy decides to step in like a man.

The voice inside his head snorts.

"Actually, she isn't. Annabeth and I are having a study date on Saturday," Percy puts an arm around her shoulders.

"We are?" Annabeth grins sheepishly at the other boy, "Sorry, Alex."

_Ah, Alex._

"Right," says  _Alex,_ "what about Friday then?"

"Sorry, I'm having yet another study date with Annabeth."

Alex furrows his brows, "Sunday...?"

"Study date," Percy shrugs.

Annabeth, sensing the tension between the two boys, claps her hands together, wheeling Percy away from Alex by his shoulders. "We'll see you later, Alex, bye! And I'll see you now, Percy."

Before rounding towards her, he swiftly slips the notes inside her locker. Percy smiles at her, "Yes?"

"Don't 'yes?' me," Annabeth frowns. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That. In front of Alex."

Percy shrugs, not giving her a proper verbal answer. Annabeth rolls her eyes and starts to walk.

"We  _are_ having a study date, by the way. I need help with trigonometry."

Annabeth only rolls her eyes again.

"At my place," he says, leaning forward. "With food."

She looks at him and she's made of fire.

"Sure," she replies before walking into her class.

_Goddammit, Annabeth._

* * *

"Right," says Annabeth, slumping on his chair, "look at this."

She brings out a handful of Percy's notes from her bag.

Percy blushes and frowns, "Didn't you open them?"

"I did. I wanted to show them to you."

"Oh," Percy blushes till his neck.

Annabeth cocks her head. "Why are you red?"

"It's really hot here."

"Percy, it's literally 47 degrees. Are you sick?" Annabeth leans forward and puts a hand on his forehead.

"No, I'm-" he pushes off her hand- "alright. It's nothing. Read them," Percy nods at the notes.

Annabeth gives him a weird look but takes her attention back to his notes. " _Right_. Well. Apparently 'water' is someone I know."

He cups his chin in his palm and rests his elbow on his table. "Really? How'd you know?"

"He said it."

"Who do you think it is?"

Annabeth shrugs as she sits next to him on his bed.

_Fuck, Annabeth, I wish you wouldn't sit so close oh, my god._

"I think it's Alex, Percy."

Percy guffawed. " _Alex?_ Right, sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Annabeth scowls.

"I just don't think Alex is 'water'."

"So you don't have to be so rude about it."

"I'm not being rude! I'm just saying..."

Annabeth crosses her arms and shakes her head, "I don't know, Percy, you're being inscrutable."

"I'm not being inscrutable!" Percy defends himself. "I don't even know what that means! You're just too lost in  _Alex_ and _'_ _water'_  to notice other people in front of you!"

Annabeth stands up from his bed. Percy knows this won't turn out good. Their fights never turn out good.

"What is  _that_ supposed to mean?! You see, Percy, this is what I'm talking about! You are being so difficult to read, like, honestly you turned a normal chat into a fight!"

Percy is taken aback, " _That_ is something really harsh to say to your best friend."

"Well, you gave me no choice!"

"Fine. Then maybe you should go up to  _Alex_ and tell him you  _are_ free today because  _apparently_ your best friend  _turned a normal chat into a fight!"_

Annabeth was halfway from opening her mouth when Percy says that. She closes her mouth and Percy can see tears welling up her eyes.

"Annabeth, I didn't mean it like that. I-"

"Maybe I should," she said in a low voice and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y i k e s  
> (if you got "inscrutable" bc of ari & dante ily)  
> (this is still really shitty oka)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated god bless


End file.
